


(All's Fair) in Love and War

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha pulled the splint on a flashbang while looking him straight in the eyes. She looped it over the barricade, said, “I’m going to murder you,” just before it went off, and jumped over the barricade after it.<br/>“With your thighs?” he yelled after her.<br/>“In your sleep,” she said and took out the nearest agent. “With a pillow.”</p><p>***********</p><p>BuckyNat prompt: Bogota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(All's Fair) in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/gifts).



“‘It’ll be easy,’” Natasha sneered. “‘And you’ll have backup from a local branch.’ I’ll give you easy.” She looked over the impromptu barricade she and James had built between them and the about thirty HYDRA agents trying to take them out.

James didn’t comment, focused on the sniper in the building across from them.

“I can’t remember any other mission fucking up this badly.”

“Bogota,” he said and took out the sniper.

“Bogota?”

“Bogota.”

Natasha paused the shooting and stared at him with narrowed eyes. “How do you know about Bogota?”

He shot her the fakest guilty look Natasha ever seen.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” he said slowly.

“That was you? That fucker who kept getting in my way, was you?”

James shrugged and shot a HYDRA agent who was trying to sneak up on them.

“Do you have any idea how much shit I got for that? Fury was yelling at me for hours.”

“If it helps then you’re the only one who’s ever managed a headshot with me. Just too bad my goggles were too much for you.”

Natasha pulled the splint on a flashbang while looking him straight in the eyes. She looped it over the barricade, said, “I’m going to murder you,” just before it went off, and jumped over the barricade after it.

“With your thighs?” he called after her.

“In your sleep,” she said and took out the nearest agent. “With a pillow.”

“Your pillows?”

She groaned, finished off two more agents who were still blind and deaf from the flashbang. “That was a bad joke. Even for you.”

“Says Ms. ‘And boy are my arms tired’?” James joined her and took out the single remaining agent.

“Made you laugh,” she said and looked around, counting. “And I won. I got sixteen, you only got thirteen.”

“Oh yeah?” he said with a grin and stepped closer. There was sweat on his brow from the fight and his hair was a mess, but damn did he look good like that.

“Yeah,” Natasha said and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss he answered with equal hunger.

The earpiece crackled into life. “This is a shared channel, guys. Could we cut the making out and get back to the task at hand?”

They both ignored it. Natasha weaved her fingers into James’s hair and pulled him closer to her.

“We could use some backup. There are still live hostiles—” the complaining was interrupted by gunshots and swearing.

James’s mouth curved into a grin and he bit her bottom lip, making her groan.

“You guys?”


End file.
